This invention relates to conveyors and more particularly to a new and improved modular chain for chain link conveyors.
Modular chain belting for conveyors and the like typically comprise a plurality of individual modules having ends which pivotally connect to adjacent modules to form an endless belt. Such belts can be fabricated in any desired length and width by assembling plural modules in a side-by-side and endwise relation. One common method of pivotally connecting such modules is by means of elongated pins which extend through complementary eyes integrally formed on each module side or end.
Chain conveyors employed for transporting food products are commonly fabricated of a plastic or stainless steel material and include an imperforate, planar web and a side or end connection structure which is intended to minimize locations where food products can be trapped and readily permit cleaning and inspection. One example of such a conveyor belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,527 (FIG. 9). However, this prior art module was not wholly satisfactory because the eyes at each module end cover a substantial portion of the connecting pivot pin. This seriously impedes inspection and cleaning of the pin and the bore in each eye through which the pin extends. Another shortcoming is that each such prior art module includes a bottom rib for strength and for being engaged by the drive sprocket. This rib provides a collection area for contaminants and further impedes cleaning and inspection. Other prior art modules of this type were similarly unsatisfactory for transporting meat products because of the inclusion of sprocket guides intermediate the sides of the module which similarly impeded inspection and cleaning.